


A Little Bit of Lilo

by Demoniac Direction (Lilliadash)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliadash/pseuds/Demoniac%20Direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is bored. And Liam happens to be the only decent source of entertainment around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Lilo

“That was a close shot there but he just missed, what bad luck as this shot could have brought them a higher chance in this match,”  
Louis stared idly at the TV. “Wouldn't get your hopes up, they lose.” He muttered, to nobody in particular. He'd already watched this match yesterday and now he was just hopelessly looking for something to entertain him. He shuffled against the sofa, propping a cushion against the arm and slouching down onto it, with a bored groan.  
“You alright there mate?”  
The voice made Louis jump, so much that he bolted upright, ricocheting the cushion across the hotel room.  
“Jesus Christ Liam you scared me. I didn't expect anyone to get back till later.”  
Liam laughed and shrugged. “The others wanted to go shopping, I didn't feel up for it.” He walked over and dropped himself onto the sofa beside Louis. “Didn't you already watch this yesterday?”  
“Yeah. But there's nothing else decent on.”  
Liam averted his gaze to the TV screen, oblivious to Louis' growing boredom. The football match, now just becoming a blur of noise to Louis, was immediately lost from his attention as he glanced subtly at Liam, who was absent-mindedly fiddling with the hem of his track suit bottoms. He ran a tongue over his bottom lip as thoughts started crossing his mind which probably shouldn't be, but he couldn't care less.  
“They don't really seem-” Liam was cut off as he found Louis looking at him with what appeared to be hunger written across his face. “Louis you OK?”  
Louis bit his lip and smirked. “Better.” He grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off before crawling across the sofa and onto Liam's lap, placing a leg either side of his.  
Liam cocked his head. “A..are you-”  
“I'm bored Liam. Very bored. And I'm sure you being such a good friend...you can help me with that.”  
Before Liam even had a chance to protest if he wanted to, Louis melded their lips together, completely catching Liam off guard. It was only a few seconds of bliss for Louis before a hand pushed against his chest.  
Louis pouted, looking somewhat hurt. “Don't you want me babe?”  
If there was any doubt as to whether Liam had wanted to do this before, it was completely gone as a fidgety and flushed Louis sat in front of him.  
“O...of course. Just a warning next time would have been good mate.”  
Louis' pout turned into his normal cheeky smirk as he resumed his kiss, pressing himself against Liam. Liam's kissing style was gentle but firm, and Louis darted his tongue out, wanting nothing but more. He smiled into the kiss as Liam gladly compiled, and sought out his tongue with his own. Louis ran his hands up under Liam's shirt, tracing his fingers across his hardened torso. He moved round to his back, his fingertips caressing the solidity of every muscle he came across. He pulled away for a moment to relentlessly pull Liam's shirt over his head and sling it across the room before moving back in to explore newly exposed area with his tongue. He started at Liam's neck, sucking and nipping hard enough to elicit low moans from the younger boy. After sinking his teeth in enough to leave a mark, he moved down, brushing soft lips against tender collarbones. Liam watched Louis' every movement with keen anticipation, his hands currently wrapped loosely around Louis' neck, tugging gently at the hair that curved off the back of his neck. His grip tightened when he fell Louis move down to his nipple and flick it teasingly with his tongue. Liam whined at the warmth vacating as Louis moved downwards, nipping at the skin around the hem of his trousers. Liam's hips bucked upwards, his body completely betraying him of trying to make it look like Louis hadn't hit every weak spot he had. He reached down and tugged Louis up by his collar.  
“Shirt. Off.”  
Louis gladly complied, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside over Liam's.  
Liam smirked. “Better.”  
“Not quite.” Louis leant forwards, tugging on Liam's trousers as an indication for Liam to lift his arse up so he could tug them off. Liam took the hint, and shortly Louis was strewn across Liam's lap in nothing but his boxers. The sight of Liam's thick, increasingly hard length through the thin fabric of his boxers almost made Louis giddy, and Liam could feel Louis' hard on against his thigh as he fidgeted.  
Louis licked his lips. “You're so big Liam.”  
He shrugged. “Well I don't mean to brag...”  
Louis moved forward, placing his palms against Liam's broad chest and brushing himself against Liam's cock.  
“Fuck,” Louis whispered breathlessly. “So good.” He sped up slightly, rocking his hips skilfully against Liam, his breaths becoming more ragged with each stroke. Liam whined out low moans, moving his hands round to grasp Louis' rounded cheeks, rolling his hips in time with Louis' straddles. Louis dropped his head down to Liam's shoulder, his breath heavy.  
“I want...I want you inside me Liam.” Louis reached down, dipping a hand in the hem of Liam's boxers and draping his thumb across the head of his length, smearing pre-cum along his slit.  
“Fuck, Lou.”  
“My intentions completely.” Louis pulled his and Liam's boxers down and off over their feet, relishing in the feel of his bare skin against Liam's.  
“We need-”  
“Top drawer.”  
Liam reached over, pulling open the top drawer in the table beside the sofa and finding condoms and a half empty bottle of lube inside.  
“Well equipped Tommo.”  
“What can I say, I bore easily.”  
Whilst Liam applied the condom and lubed himself up, Louis spread himself slightly with a couple of fingers, moaning softly at the sensation. Liam grasped him under his thighs, lifting him up and positioning himself above his length. Louis slipped down slowly, biting down on his lip as he felt as though Liam was tearing him in two.  
“F...fuck Liam, you're -oh god- so big.”  
Liam grunted in response. “You're well fucking tight.”  
Louis smirked. “Maybe you should fix that then.”  
“Gladly.”  
Louis rocked slowly back and forth, getting use to feel of Liam before moving up and down, Liam's hand finding it's way to his length, stroking him in time with his movements. As Liam began thrusting to meet Louis halfway, Louis rolled his head back, incoherently breathing out curse words mixed in with his pornstar-esque moans. Louis was way too riled up to last as long as he usually did and his moans got louder and quicker as Liam pleasured him both ways.  
“Fuck Liam, I can't-”  
With a final strangled moan, Louis dropped his head forward as he came over Liam's hand and chest.  
“You're well good with your hands.” Louis murmured as he dropped his head into Liam's shoulder.  
“God Lou don't stop I'm so close.”  
“Mm I know.”  
Louis clasped his teeth on the skin of Liam's neck, nipping viciously as he rocked his hips again, feeling Liam's ragged breaths on his shoulder. Liam's grip tightened on Louis' hips as he came, letting out a low and satisfied moan. Louis slipped off Liam's length, settling back on Liam's legs, waiting for him to get his breath back.  
Louis grinned. “That was fun. We should do that again sometime.”  
Liam let out a huffed laugh and smiled. “Definitely.”


End file.
